


Vintage Misery

by WintersCurse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, More tags will be added as I write more because honestly I'm just winging this, Relationship tags will also be added as time goes along, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: High school au with a healthy dosage of angst and found family
Relationships: Chiron/Dionysus (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)
> 
> Yo! No tws for this chapter I think. Hope you enjoy

Throwing another folder at Jason, Annabeth sank into her bed. 

From down in the kitchen, her dads were bickering again. This time it seemed to be about the proper way to eat a croissant. 

She’d never been more glad her room was up in the loft. 

“I have to go soon,” Jason was saying as he filed away the last of the blueprints. “I have a shift in half an hour that I can’t be late for.” 

“Jason it’s 11pm. We have an exam first period.” 

He shrugged, closing the pale green folder. “The pains of being a law abiding citizen.”

She picked up the pink-taped folder and threw it at his head. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“There are bills to pay, coffee to make, customers to terrorise.” 

Rolling her eyes, she waved at him but didn’t bother to get up. He’d been there often enough to know how to get round the house and how to avoid being dragged into arguments. 

Once she heard the muffled closing of the front door, she checked her phone. 

_**Bianca di Angelo [group: science club]:** Hi :D! I’ll be out of hospital next week so I might be able to make the competition :D!_

She made a post it note to send a heartfelt reply later, and stuck it on the wall

She scrolled down to the next text. 

_**Grover Underwood:** wanna get a smoothie after school tomorrow???_

Homework was already piling up, and tomorrow was a Friday and Luke came home on Fridays. 

She’d find an alternative tomorrow.

_**Chiron Brunner (Dad):** Come downstairs. Your father and I need your assistance._

Switching off the lamp on the box beside her bed, she pushed the blanket off herself. She pulled her shirt down further over her purple pyjama pants and climbed down the ladder that led from her bedroom into the kitchen.

“You don’t need to text me,” she called out as her bare feet hit the cold tiles. 

Her dads were sitting at the crooked table together, pouring over a laptop. Chiron was still in his vest and blazer, but Mr D- he refused to be called anything else- had changed into the deep purple sweater he claimed to despise. 

She poured herself a glass of water from the tap, then sat down next to them. 

“It wasn’t urgent,” Chiron said. 

Mr D grumbled. “Is my decent night's sleep not urgent?” 

“No dear. Now, Annabeth, I have a list of students I would like to take on a history trip in a few weeks time. Would you mind going over the list for me?” 

Mr D shot her a look of almost amusement. “Two children aren’t enough for him, he wants to adopt more.”

“Nonsense.” 

Tuning out their bickering, Annabeth focused all of her attention on the list on Chiron’s laptop. There were 12 names, and Annabeth knew all of them. 

_Reyna Ramírez-Arelleno._

The year above Annabeth, and headgirl. Half the school was terrified of her, the other half was in awe of her. 

_Frank Zhang._

Captain of the rugby team, though it always surprised Annabeth. The few times she’d spoken to him he’d seemed really sweet. 

_Nico and Bianca di Angelo._

Twins. Everything about them was a mystery. Bianca was nice enough, but Nico had always been a bit odd. 

_Grover Underwood._

He’d been one of Annabeth’s friends since they were little. If someone wanted gossip on anyone at Jupiter Hill, they went to Grover- though he was unlikely to give any without prompting. 

_Percy Jackson._

Grover’s best friend. He got into fights on a regular basis, and Annabeth suspected the only reason he hadn’t been expelled was because Mr D found his pranks funny. 

_Piper McLean._

Probably the richest kid at the school, though you would never be able to tell from her clothes. She and Percy were a duo to fear. 

_Hazel Levesque._  
Nico and Bianca’s younger half sister. Like Grover, there wasn’t a single person at Jupiter Hill that didn’t trust her. 

_Jason Grace._

Annabeth’s closest friend. They’d been through a lot together. 

_Leo Valdez._

Loud and troublesome and reckless. It was no wonder he and Piper were best friends. 

_Rachel Dare._

Annabeth only ever saw her in the company of Grover and Hazel, but she’d heard enough rumours. 

The last name on the list was her own. 

Annabeth shrugged. “I can’t see any major problems.” 

Mr D looked wounded. “You’re ok with your father replacing us? Don’t you see it, Annie? He’s replacing us.”

Sighing, Chiron leaned over to kiss Mr D’s cheek. “Go to bed, dear.” 

“I think I’m going to bed now, too,” Annabeth said. “I promised Jason I’d pick him up from his shift at Ambrosia first thing tomorrow.”

Chiron pulled her closer to his wheelchair so he could kiss her forehead. “That boy works too much. You keep an eye on him for me.”

“I’ve told him he can have dinner with us again tomorrow night. I might invite Grover, too.” 

“Thank you for warning me in advance. Goodnight.” 

“Night, dad,” she turned to face the bedroom Mr D had gone hobbling off to. “Night, father.” 

She put her glass up on the kitchen bench, next to the dirty dishes she’d have to remember to do tomorrow morning. 

Waving to Chiron, she scrambled up the ladder to the small platform above the kitchen that had originally been a loft. The platform had metal fencing all around it- Luke had put it up after she’d sleepwalked off it a few years back. 

Apparently she’d been lucky to only have a broken arm. 

Pushing the folders and house plans onto the floor, she got into bed. The blankets were too thin for winter, and the broken window above her head kept sending in drafts that made her shiver.  
She picked up her phone, and messaged Grover back. 

_**Annabeth Chase:** I can’t do smoothies, but you can eat dinner at mine. Luke will be here_

Grover started typing back immediately. 

_**Grover Underwood:** I’ll be there ___

___**Grover Underwood:** But I need to talk to you in private ____ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for implied self harm towards the end of the chapter

By second period, Annabeth was exhausted. 

She was sitting in between Will and Jason at their normal desk in bio- three rows back and to the left. The desk was next to the window, but any view of the school was covered by a brick wall less than four metres away.

Jason was studiously copying down every word the teacher was saying. His glasses were dirty, and he was wearing old jeans and a faded purple shirt. He looked on the verge of collapsing.

Will, on the other hand, was doodling little suns across his paper. His shaggy blond hair was tied back in a tiny tuft of a ponytail that only just touched the collar of his denim jacket. 

And Annabeth was trying to text discreetly under the desk. 

_**Annabeth Chase:** Me and Jason are going to the library at break. Meet us there?_

When Miss Mellie stopped talking and sat down at her desk, Annabeth did her best to look like she was doing work. 

It wasn’t hard. Her dads were the headmasters of Jupiter Hill and she’d never gotten below a b in her life- somehow. No teacher ever questioned what she was doing. 

“What are we supposed to be doing?” She whispered. 

Jason sighed at her. “We’re writing an essay on the digestive system.”

“Has it got a due date?” 

“Nah,” Will shook his head. 

Will was still doodling in the corner of his page, but his gaze was fixed on the boy standing at Miss Mellie’s desk. 

He had a dark mcr shirt over a long sleeved top and silky black hair that ran down his shoulders. Bones showed through his olive skin. Dark eyes avoiding Miss Mellie’s brown ones. 

Nico di Angelo. 

“Why’re you looking at him like that,” Jason asked, fake terror on his face.

“Like what?” 

Annabeth laughed and leaned over to ruffle Will’s hair. “Someone has a crush.” 

Will poked her with his pen. “I do not!”

Laughing, Annabeth rolled her eyes and snatched the pen out of his hand. 

Her phone buzzed. 

Keeping Miss Mellie in her vision, she pulled her phone out of her cargo short pockets. 

_**Grover Underwood:** kk_

She stabbed Will with the pen and stole Jason’s bio book, trying not to giggle as they both retaliated. 

By the time the bell finally rang, Annabeth had written three words of her essay and had ink all over her hand. 

Will jumped up, grabbing his bag and Annabeth’s. He dangled Annabeth’s bag in front of her face.

She snatched the bag off him, pulling a face and kicking him in the shin. 

“Careful,” Will laughed. “You wouldn’t want to break my ukulele.” 

“Try me fucker.” 

As Will squeaked in mock terror, Annabeth started to stand.

Will was out of the classroom before she was up. 

“Library?” Jason asked as they walked outside into the rain. 

“Where else? You obviously need a nap.” 

Jason grumbled something about being fine. 

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, pulling her coat tighter around her. “How much sleep did you get last night? One hour?”

“Three. I got to finish a shift early last night.” 

“Right. So not nearly enough sleep. Why isn’t Thalia working this much? You shouldn’t be doing all of it yourself.” 

Shrugging, Jason pulled open the library door. “She’s working as much as she can, it’s her final year, she needs time to study. And someone needs to stay home to watch mum.” 

Annabeth hated it. She hated there was nothing she could do. 

She adjusted his glasses then pushed him over to the nearest pile of beanbags. “Nap time.”

She scanned the library. 

Almost hidden within a book igloo was Rachel Dare with only her curly red hair and massive earrings visible to the rest of the world. On a chair in the middle of the room, Clarisse had Selena on her lap and the two of them were making out. 

On the far side of the library, was Grover and Percy Jackson. 

Percy Jackson was leaning against the wall in his usual delinquent fashion, mouth resting in a brooding smirk. His aqua crop top made the dark skin of his stomach glow, and black curls hung over his green eyes. 

Grover was far more awkward looking. All long limbs and auburn ringlets. 

She smoothed out her coat and strode over to them. 

“Annabeth!” He gave her a smile full of braces. “Hi!” 

She nodded at him, not taking her eyes off Percy. “You wanted to talk to me?” 

Falling to the floor to sit cross legged, Grover looked solemn. “You two are the only ones I can trust with this. I don’t know what to do.” 

“What’s up?” Percy asked, sitting beside him. 

Annabeth supposed she didn’t have much choice but to sit down as well. 

“I’ve been talking to Bianca a lot recently,” Grover said. “And you have to promise you won’t tell anyone else what I’m going to tell you.” 

“Promise,” Annabeth said. 

Percy echoed. 

Taking in a shaky breath, Grover leaned forwards. “Bianca told me what happened to her leg wasn’t an accident. She said she’s been feeling really awful lately. I thought I’d tell Mr Brunner, but I don’t want to make a big deal of it in case I’m over-reacting, you know? I don’t want her to lose trust in me.” 

A heavy silence settled. 

Annabeth played with the sleeves of her coat. She genuinely didn’t know what to tell Grover. 

Percy was the first one to speak. “I say don’t tell. Check in on her later and get her to talk to you. If she gets worse, then we’ll go to a teacher.” 

“Right,” Annabeth nodded. “If we tell now, she’s not going to trust you again. We’ll only get a teacher if she’s in danger.” 

“You sure we’re taking the right path?” Grover asked. “I’m kinda scared.” 

Percy ruffled his hair. “I’m sure of it.”

Grover rests his head on Percy’s shoulder and held his hand out to Annabeth. “I don’t know what I’d do without you both.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's liking it so far! 
> 
> The very last sentence does have a reference to alcohol, but there's no tws for this chapter

“School was boring, like always,” Piper said as she walked into the massive living room. “But I passed the English test from last week.”

She flopped across the pink velvet couch, careful to keep her shoes on top of her school bag and not on the couch. 

Her father was sitting on the deep green armchair opposite her. He was wearing slippers against the marble floor, and a long white dressing gown. His beard was scruffy, no doubt intentionally.

He didn’t even look up from his script.

Taking a quiet, steadying breath, Piper did her best to keep her voice light. “Anyway, if dinner’s not already underway, we could eat out tonight? There’s this burger place down the road I went to with Leo a few nights back. They do really great veggie burgers, and the milkshakes are to die for.” 

It was about a minute before her father replied. “Not tonight, Pipes. I’m busy.” 

“Right. Yeah. That’s cool. I’ll be up in my room if you want me.” 

She didn’t wait for a reply. She wasn’t really expecting to get one. 

Swinging her bag back over her shoulder, she walked out of the living room and into the corridor. 

It was just as wide as the living room, but where the living room walls were covered in glass windows that looked out into the neatly kept garden, the corridor was lined with paintings. 

It took at least a minute to reach the staircase that wound up to the second floor. 

Piper climbed it quickly, almost running by the time she reached the top. 

Her room was the first room on the left. The walls were covered with posters of rappers and football players. Her own football shoes and uniform were still drying on a chair on her balcony. Clothes were thrown around the floor, and her xbox controller was sitting on the pile of cushions on her bed. 

Throwing her bag down on the floor, she sank into the cushions and pulled her phone out of her shorts’ pocket. 

_**Drew Tanaka [group: petty girls]:** Hi ladies! It’s about time we have a group chat_

Why was Piper in this group? Drew hated her. 

Was this some kind of prank? Was Drew going to pull her in and then laugh at her for taking the bait? 

_**Calypso Ogygia [group: pretty girls]:** mwa! ur the best <3_

_**Silena Beauregard [group: pretty girls]:** <3 <3 <3_

A couple of seconds then another buzz. 

_**Silena Beauregard [group: pretty girls]:** Do we have any homework for textiles?_

_**Calypso Ogygia [group: pretty girls]:** idk_

Piper sighed and texted back. 

_**Piper McLean [group: pretty girls]:** dw we dont have any_

_**Calypso Ogygia and Silena Beauregard are typing…**_

Piper prepared herself for the messages asking why she was in the group. She obviously didn’t belong there. 

**_Calypso Ogygia [group: pretty girls]:_** _thank u!_

**_Silena Beauregard [group: pretty girls]:_** _ <3 <3 <3_

Clicking out of the group chat, Piper got up and pulled open the sliding doors that led onto the balcony. 

The view was of the little waterfall and the river that ran through the garden. Water shimmered in the afternoon sun, and birds flew from tree to tree. But just on the edges of her vision, she could see cars speeding along the road. 

**_Piper McLean [group: Troublesome Trio]:_ ** _want to go to the skatepark?_

**_Percy Jackson [group: Troublesome Trio]:_ ** _I’m down_

_**Leo Valdez [group: Troublesome Trio]:** cool beans B)_

She only had a few moments of calm before another text came through. 

_**Calypso Ogygia [group: pretty girls]:** what do u think of inviting bianca 2 the gc? shes prtty cool _

_**Drew Tanaka [group: pretty girls]:** She’s weird _

_**Silena Beauregard [group: pretty girls]:** ^^^^ I love her but she’s very odd _

_**Drew Tanaka [group: pretty girls]:** Exactly. She barely talks, she’s always in the library at lunch, she wears far too much grey, and she watches anime. Piper, what do you think?_

What _did_ she think? Bianca had always been nice, but what if this was a test. What if Drew actually _was_ making an effort to befriend her and she blew it up by not being cool enough and defending a weirdo. 

_**Piper McLean [group: pretty girls]:** shes kinda weird, ngl _

_**Drew Tanaka [group: pretty girls]:** So it’s decided_

Piper shoved her phone back in her pocket, ignoring the buzzes from new messages. 

Her skateboard was leaning against the wall by the door, the zombies that were painted on the deck glaring at her maliciously. 

Picking up the skateboard, she tied a flannel shirt around her waist and placed her cap backward on her head. 

Time to push away her doubts with skateboards and a beer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tws for this chapter!

Mr D made the best dinners. 

The oval table had a row of chipped bowls full of red wine rice salads, and olives, and moussaka, and tomatokeftedes running down the centre. Pitchers of red wine and homemade lemonade sat up on the kitchen bench next to the lemon bougatsa. 

Mr D himself was sitting at the head of the table, sipping on wine. His leopard print shirt was so loud Jason kept having to look away, and his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses. 

Next to him was Mr Brunner in all his sweater vest glory. He had a coffee in front of him, but he was too busy talking to Luke to drink it. 

Jason himself was sitting between Annabeth and Grover. 

Still in the same cargo shorts and star wars shirt as she had been at school, Annabeth was too busy eating to hold up a conversation. 

But something between Annabeth and Grover felt wrong. Something that Jason couldn’t work out. 

Maybe he was just tired. Or stressed. 

Mr Brunner picked up a fork-full of rice. “So, Jason, are you looking forward to the History trip?” 

“Very much, sir.”

“What’ve we said about calling us sir?” Mr D said through a mouthful of moussaka. 

“Not to do it,” Jason said quickly. “Sir.” 

Laughing, Mr D leaned forward. “Is that sass? Is baby Jason finally capable of sass?” 

Jason was lucky Grover responded instead. He wasn’t sure how to tell Mr D that he’d said it reflexively without people getting concerned. 

“Of course it’s sass Dichard.” Grover gauged for a reaction. “That’s not your name either, is it?” 

Puzzled, Mr D shook his head. 

Jason’s phone buzzed. 

He looked up to check that Mr D and Mr Brunner were fully engaged in another round of bickering before discreetly pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

**_Bianca di Angelo:_ ** _Hi Jason :D! I’m out of hospital Sunday morning :D! Meet me in the library during lunch on monday :?_

An elbow slammed into his ribs before he even noticed. 

He was getting rusty. 

“Who’re you talking to?” Annabeth whispered, grey eyes bright in the flickering light. 

“No one important.” 

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. “Show.”

He kicked her shin and she pulled a face of mock pain, though it did nothing but make Jason laugh.

She had a much higher pain tolerance than that and they both knew it. 

When she finally lost interest, Jason flipped his phone back over and texted Bianca back. 

**_Jason Grace:_ ** _Sounds great! I’ll be there_

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and let himself be taken into the warmth and laughter, and the sense of family that could never be his but he wanted so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tws for this chapter

“So,” Rachel continued, curling her red hair around her finger. “I heard that Lacy has detention for sneaking a kitten into school.”

They were sitting at the table in Rachel’s bedroom. And by bedroom, it was practically an entire floor. The walls were covered in paint splatters and fairy lights and polaroids. On the right wall was a massive golden framed window, hastily covered by almost-see-through white curtains. 

Hazel looked up from her sketch. “What?” 

Basking in the attention, Rachel nodded. “A kitten. Lacy says it was a stray and she wanted to find them a home, but I don’t believe her.” 

“What do you think, then?” 

“I reckon she’s trying to make the cat her familiar,” Rachel said. “She’s obviously a witch- no one else wears a black dress over a pink shirt that often. And her hair’s always in bunches. There’s really no other option there.” 

Hazel picked up the dark brown pencil and started texturing the drawing. She’d always found hair the hardest to colour- the way it reflected and took in light, or how to finish off the ends. But she’d always found colouring braids the most enjoyable. 

Rachel paused long enough to splatter paint on her canvas, then continued. “I might talk to her about it, actually. I know this really sweet old lady who’s always talking about how she wants to be part of a coven again. Maybe the two of them can start something off.”

“Yeah,” Hazel said. “Maybe.”

“Bianca’s friends with Lacy, isn’t she?” 

Hazel looked up from her drawing, trying to keep her face clear. There would be nothing to gain from being noticeably tense. 

“She’s closer with Zoë and Thalia. But she likes Lacy, yeah. Why?” 

Rachel hummed to herself. “Bianca seems like she’d be into witchy stuff. I wonder if I should introduce her to the lady as well. And if all goes well I get to play matchmaker.” 

“I’m not sure that would be a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Rachel asked. “Bianca could use some more friends. A coven would give her a support system.” 

“She has a support system. She has me. And she has Nico.” 

“Yes. But it’s not like either of you are good at protecting her from people at school.” Rachel didn’t sound accusatory at all. It was the same light, cheery voice she always had. 

Sometimes Hazel thought maybe Rachel was broken. Maybe she genuinely didn’t realise the consequences of her words and actions. She had everything she could ever want- except a family that paid attention to her. Maybe she’d never been taught how to act in social situations. 

“What does that mean?” Hazel asked in the kindest voice she could muster. 

“Calypso gave me screenshots of a conversation about Bianca. I don’t know what she expected me to do with it.” 

Hazel held her hand out. “Show me.” 

Shrugging, Rachel passed over her phone. 

Hazel scrolled down the contacts until she reached Calypso. 

There were three screenshots. It was from a group named pretty girls, which had four girls in it. Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, and Calypso Ogygia.   
The last screenshot was the worst. 

_**Silena Beauregard <3 <3 <3 [group: pretty girls]:** I’ve heard Bianca will be back soon. Does anybody know if that’s true? I want to do something special for her _

_**Piper McLean [group: pretty girls]:** its true _

_**Drew Tanaka <3 <3 <3 [group: pretty girls]:** Unfortunately. If it was up to me, she’d never be back. We don’t need another weirdo running around this school_

_**Piper McLean [group: pretty girls]:** haha_

“Thanks,” Hazel said as she sent the screenshots to her phone then handed Rachel’s back. 

They drew in silence for a little bit, but it wasn’t calm. 

Hazel wasn’t a little girl anymore. She could look after herself now, and she could look after the people she cared about. 

And god be damned if people thought they could get away with talking shit about her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for a tinsy bit of implied/reference child abuse and some arguing

Sunday morning, and Bianca came home. 

It was a cold morning. Branches glittered with frost and the sun was hidden behind a puff of melting fog. The thick curtains were wet from the melted frost on the metal window sills. 

Hazel was on her bed, curled up in an old hoodie. It had been her mother’s, but sometimes the comfiness of it outweighed that. 

From somewhere down the hallway, Hades was yelling. All sorts of words and taunts and accusations flowed through the thin walls. 

The person on the end of it wasn’t replying, but it must’ve been Nico. Hades didn’t yell at Bianca or Persphone. He never had, and probably never will. 

He only yelled at Nico and Hazel. 

Hazel pressed her head down harder on the pillow, staring across the room at Bianca’s empty bed. Stuffed toys lined the pale green sheets, and the pillow was still indented from Bianca’s head. 

But Bianca herself was standing against the closed door, hand flat and body tense. 

She seemed to be listening in to Hades’ yelling, eyes tightly shut. Her silky black hair was loose and floating down to her hips, only pinned back by clips. Her Angel Beats! shirt was tucked into a green skirt. She looked tired. So tired. 

“I missed you,” Hazel said to her. 

Bianca didn’t turn around. “You should’ve called.” 

Blinking, Hazel pushed down the feeling of rejection. Bianca had just gotten back from hospital a few hours ago. She was tired. That was all. 

“I couldn’t. I’ve been so busy with school, and Rachel’s been wanting to hangout everyday after school and-” 

That made Bianca turn around. 

“Are you two dating now?” She asked coldly. 

“No? She’s just my friend. Why would it matter to you, anyway?” 

Bianca shrugged slowly, letting the long white sleeves slip over her hands. “You’re ignoring me more and more lately.” 

“I wouldn’t be ignoring you if you weren’t so cold all the time,” Hazel snapped. 

“What?” 

The coldness had left her voice. It had been replaced by a soft quietness that Hazel couldn’t place. 

“You never talk to me anymore. What happened to the three of us always being there for each other? What happened to us being the best of friends no matter what we face? You’ve gotten so weird lately. You never talk with us, you just stand there silently until you can find something wrong to accuse us of.” 

Bianca leaned back against the door, arms wrapping around her stomach. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t realise-” 

“Then you should’ve paid better attention!” Hazel could feel hot tears tracing down her cheeks but she ignored them. “I need you. Nico needs you.”

Biting her lip, Bianca moved away from the door and came to sit on the bed next to Hazel. 

She held out her arms, but Hazel wiped the tears off her face and shook her head. 

“I didn’t mean any harm,” Bianca said quietly. “I really didn’t. I haven’t been feeling right recently and I-” 

The door creaked, but Hazel couldn’t bring herself to look up. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Bianca,” Hazel said. “Leave me alone. I don’t want to speak to you ever again.” 

Bianca opened her mouth, but she was cut off by Nico’s croaky voice from the doorway. 

“Just go.” 

She shoved her hand in her skirt pocket, as if looking for something. Then, arms wrapped around herself, she left the room.

Nico sat down on the bed beside Hazel and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged back tightly, burying her head into the crook of his neck and letting his hair tickle her forehead. He rubbed her back as Hades’ yells, and the sobs from the bathroom, faded into the background.


	7. Chapter 7

English was Leo’s least favourite subject. 

There was nothing more boring than analysing the purpose of a red curtain, even with Mr Blofis’ dry humour. 

Leo never had this problem in other classes. Metal work and history and computer studies and physics were all interesting in their own ways. And even in classes he didn’t enjoy he normally had Piper and Percy to goof around with. 

But in English he had no one but Calypso. All ginger dreadlocks and floaty white shirts and death glares from across the table. 

Why were teachers so obsessed with seating plans. 

Jabbing the pencil repeatedly into his thigh, he tried to concentrate on what Blofis was saying. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing was actually processing. Words floated above his head, disappearing into mist every time he tried to grab them. 

And he was bored. 

Bianca was next to Calypso, looking almost as spaced out as Leo felt. 

Bianca used to be fun. Bianca used to watch anime with him and find him manga that he’d enjoy. 

Maybe Leo could make Bianca fun again. 

Ignoring Blofis’ raised eyebrow, Leo leant across the table to Bianca. 

“What?” Bianca whispered. 

Leo waggled his eyebrows, hoping to make her laugh. “Sup.” 

She didn’t laugh. 

“Can I see your book?” Leo asked. “I haven’t taken any notes.” 

She shrugged, but pushed her book over. 

There weren’t many actual notes in it, but it was covered in pencil drawings. From flowers, to characters, to outfit sketches. Each one shaded and textured to the point that Leo was in awe. 

He took an old book out of his bag as Bianca spaced out again. It’d been used for spelling practise back in year 5 and he’d never bothered to get rid of it. 

Switching the books around, he tapped to get Bianca’s attention. 

And here was the true art of a prank. 

As he passed the book over, he knocked Calypso’s water bottle over, soaking the book. 

He widened his eyes in fake surprise, trying to look as comical as possible. 

He’d had plenty of practise. 

But Bianca didn’t find it funny. Bianca looked upset. 

So Leo tried something else. 

Smiling at her, Leo laughed. He wanted to get a reaction before he gave her the book back. 

Bianca didn’t laugh back. She stood up and walked out of class, ignoring him calling after her. 

He shoved her book into his bag and ran out of class. There’d be rumours tomorrow, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Might even boost his reputation a little. 

But as he got into the corridors Bianca was nowhere to be seen. He was left standing alone, feeling lost and rejected, Bianca’s English book stuffed into his old backpack. 

He hadn’t meant any harm.


	8. Chapter 8

“If we reschedule Chess Club, we could have rugby practise on a Thursday afternoon,” Jason suggested through a mouth full of muffin. 

Frank thought this through as he sank further into his beanbag. “What time? Clarisse won’t be able to make anything after 5pm, and I’m busy until 4.” 

“Nevermind then. What about Wednesdays?” 

“Can’t,” Frank shook his head. “I have dance then theatre sports. And even if I could, Beckendorf is tutoring kids from 3 to 7 so he wouldn’t be able to make it.” 

Jason sighed. “I have a shift at Ambrosia on Sunday mornings, but I can always try move it.” 

“Thanks man. That might just work. I’ll send an email out to the team now, see if everyone’s good with that.” 

Jason nodded as Frank pulled his phone out of his backpack and started typing out the email to the rugby team. 

He knew Grover often worked a shift at Ambrosia in the afternoon, so he could try switching with him. It would mean pushing his shift at the supermarket later into the evening, but in theory he would be home before 2am- which would give him a chance to do any homework and check on his mum. 

So many responsibilities. 

_Bianca._

“Hey, Frank,” he said, already standing up. “I’m going to have to leave you to write the email alone. I promised someone I would meet them.” 

Frank looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “There’s only two minutes left of lunch, there’s no point now.” 

_Shit._

It’d be ok. He had History next and Bianca was in History. He’d just have to tell her that he’d meant to meet her, but he’d been held up. It would be fine. 

He walked with Frank to the block with the History classroom. 

The classroom itself was one of the smaller ones- with newspaper clippings and articles and book pages stapled to the walls. Six tables were spread out across the red carpeted floor. 

Mr Brunner was at his desk, blanket over his legs and whiteboard markers in his hand, watching the clock.

Nodding goodbye to Frank as he sat down next to Grover and Hazel, Jason went to sit at the table with Annabeth. No one else ever came to sit with them, but that didn’t bother Jason at all. He liked having an entire period to spend talking with Annabeth. 

As she started talking to him about her plans for their latest project, Jason watched the door, waiting for Bianca to walk in. 

She never did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for suicide mention and implied child abuse/self harm

They didn’t go to last period. 

Mr Brunner had spent the last half of History sniffling and generally looking miserable. He didn’t talk as much as he usually did, and the normal energy that filled the classroom was gone. 

Jason hadn’t thought too much of it. 

The walk to the school hall had been weird. There was the general chatter of happy confusion. It wasn’t a large school- only 600 students- but the noise had managed to drown out the worst of Jason’s anxieties. 

But something had felt odd. 

He picked at his jeans, looking up at the makeshift stage and the solemn faces of Mr Brunner and Mr D. 

When the chatter died down, Mr Brunner spoke. “This is not a formal assembly. I’m sure everything I say will be said at a later date, but I want to take this occasion to make sure no false rumours get out.” 

Jason’s hand formed a fist on his knee, all of his attention focused on Mr Brunner. 

“Bianca di Angelo will not be returning to school,” Mr Brunner continued. “She was found dead earlier this afternoon in a suspected suicide. If you hear anything other than that which has not come from me or another member of staff, please disregard it.” 

It was Jason’s fault. 

He felt his chest cave in and his head burn with a searing pain. 

His fault. This was his fault. He should’ve seen her at lunch like he promised, he should’ve realised that she wasn’t doing ok. He’d been so caught up in his own problems and his projects with Annabeth that he didn’t even stop to consider anyone else’s pain. 

She would be here if it wasn’t for him. 

***

It was Piper’s fault. 

Guilt circled around her like a vicious cloud. Had what she’d said on _pretty girls_ gotten out? Had Bianca spent her last day thinking that she was hated by everyone, but specifically by Piper and Drew? Had Piper’s words pushed Bianca to it? 

And had Piper really stooped low enough to inflict the same pain that Drew had always caused her? The same feeling of isolation and unworthiness that Piper knew only too well?

***

It was Percy’s fault. 

A sick feeling stabbed him in the stomach. All he did was fuck up and get people hurt. He shouldn’t’ve told Grover to wait, should’ve actually thought things through and made a decision which didn’t have awful consequences. 

Gabe was right about him. The only thing he was good at was causing trouble. 

***

It was Hazel’s fault. 

She hadn’t meant it. She swore she hadn’t meant it. 

She didn’t really mean she didn’t want to speak to Bianca again. Hadn’t really meant everything she’d said and implied. She hadn’t meant the bitterness and the jealousy and the anger. 

But now it was too late and she never would speak to Bianca again. 

And it was her own doing. 

***

It was Leo’s fault. 

He bit down on his lip until he tasted blood, trying to get the rush of safety he used to get from it. 

It never came. 

Why couldn’t he be normal? Why did he always take it too far? What was it about him that always made people upset when he was trying to make them happy? 

Why did every friendship he tried to make end in devastation? 

***

It was Frank’s fault. 

He felt his breath straining against his lungs. He’d distracted Jason. He’d left Bianca with no other option. He’d driven her to this. 

He knew it. 

***

It was Annabeth’s fault. 

She couldn’t think clearly. 

This was why her biological parents hated her so much. This was why they’d rejected and shunned her. This inability to think through decisions that didn’t affect her, this unwillingness to do anything that didn’t immediately benefit her. 

And now Bianca had paid for it. 

***

It was Grover’s fault. 

He could’ve stopped it. He had the opportunity to stop it.

The only line chasing around Grover’s head. He could’ve stopped all of it. If he’d listened to his gut and not trusted anyone else with the decision. If he’d had the backbone to make choices on his own, Bianca would still be here. 

***

It was Nico’s fault. 

He hadn’t listened to Bianca, hadn’t made sure she was ok, hadn’t done enough to keep her safe. 

He closed his eyes as he felt the world crash and burn around him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for self harm for this chapter (skip from " _he didn’t really know why he’d taken it_ " to " _A knock on the door startled him out of the peaceful quiet_ ")

Finding an opportunity to skip class had been surprisingly hard. 

Jason Grace had insisted on walking him to bio- an act weird enough in itself- but every time Nico was about to leave class, Jason or Will would bombard him with another set of questions. 

It was annoying. 

Even if Will was a little bit cute. 

But eventually he’d managed to escape, and now he was in a supply closet. 

It was small and dusty, and he’d barely managed to tuck himself under the shelves. His knees were right up against his chest and he couldn’t brush his hair out of his eyes. But it worked. 

Bianca’s diary was a collection of small notebooks their mother had given her when she was younger. She’d kept them in a box under her bed- along with a necklace that had belonged to their mother and a crocheted bunny. All of the notebooks were a deep, dusty pink with yellowish white patterns. 

The first notebook had entries from Bianca when she was 8 and 9. The time between entries ranged from hours to months, there were drawings and stories stuffed into its pages, and the biggest problem that 8 year old Bianca had was Grover stealing her hair pins. 

Nico had read it last night. 

It had been… weird. Simultaneously making him laugh and cry. 

The next notebook was from when Bianca was 10. Nico hadn’t been able to force himself to read it yet. 

11, 12, 13, and 14 had all managed to fit in the next notebook. Nico had only skimmed through it, but the entries were short and Bianca had forgotten about it for months at a time. 

The next notebook was the biggest one. Every page had line after line of tiny words, trying to fit as much in as it was possible. The only spaces that weren’t filled with words, were filled with sketches. 

There’d been one more notebook in the box, but it was empty. 

The notebook Nico had in his hands was only a third full. Entries ranged from pages upon pages of words, to only a couple of sentences. It had been the only one not found in the box. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to open it. 

It made sense to read the diaries in order, that’s why he’d started with the first one, after all. But he’d wanted to read this one next. 

So why wasn’t he reading it? 

Sighing as quietly as he could, he placed the notebook in his bag. 

There’d been something else in the box alongside the diaries and the bunny and the necklace. Something that was starting to feel heavy in the pocket of his black jeans. 

Holding the blade carefully in the palm of his hand, he stared at it. 

There’d been four others alongside it, and he didn’t really know why he’d taken it. 

He’d promised himself he’d never do anything like this again, but it was so tempting to use it. 

Heart feeling still in his chest, he placed the blade on his knee and pushed up his sleeve. His forearm was pale and marked by freckles and old, faded scars. 

He took a breath, then dragged the blade along the inside of his forearm. 

It stung but in an oddly nice way. It made a smile tug at his lips, and there was a sort of wonder in the way the blood beaded. 

A knock on the door startled him out of the peaceful quiet. 

“Nico?” Reyna called from the other side. “Can I come in?” 

He was tempted to stay quiet- pretend he wasn’t in there until she went away. But that would only cause more problems long term, wouldn’t it?

Pulling his sleeve down and hoping the blood wouldn’t show through the black fabric, he tucked the blade back into his pocket and kicked the door open. 

Reyna was taller than him, with broader shoulders and massive boots, but she managed to tuck herself in next to him without much of a hassle.

“Not feeling too great?” She asked. 

“Did Brunner make you find me?” He countered. 

She blinked. “No? I was actually looking for you to ask if you wanted to have a burger after school, but you’re hiding in the supply closet so there’s probably something more important.” 

“You’re asking me to get a burger with you? Why? So you can keep an eye on me and report everything I do back to Brunner?” 

Her confused expression only made Nico more confused. 

“I want to get to know the people on my debate team. We can’t win if there’s no trust between us and I am determined to win this year. So what do you say?” 

Nico pushed down his suspicion. He was certain she was acting on Brunner’s request because why else would she be talking to him, but denying her would only make Brunner more concerned. 

“Sure,” he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for child abuse at the end of this chapter

Shoving the unfinished physics assignment into his bag, Percy decided to call it a day. 

Words were swimming, and every attempt at focussing only led him down a tangent where he learnt that trillion and billion can have the same meaning, or that not all types of noodles classify as pasta, but nothing on radioactive decay. 

Sitting down on his bed, he kicked his feet up onto the desk. 

His room had become Gabe’s study a long time ago. Boxes and clay models and magazines and poker chips and beer bottles were littered on the floor and the desk that Gabe had made very clear he wasn’t allowed to use. Even the cupboard was full of Gabe’s stuff, so Percy had to stow his clothes under his bed and all the things which were important to him under a cracked floor board. 

If he had another minute of smelling smoke he would go mad. 

_**Percy Jackson [Group: Troublesome Trio]:** Who’s up for a night out?_

It was only a few seconds before Piper texted back. 

_**Piper McLean [Group: Troublesome Trio]:** sorry man. not feeling up to it_

Percy did his best not to feel rejected. It wasn’t an attack on him. It was perfectly reasonable for her to turn it down- homework had been piling up, her father had just landed another movie contract, and everyone had been a bit off after Bianca’s death. 

But it still stung. 

Leo took a few more minutes to reply. 

_**Leo Valdez [Group: Troublesome Trio]:** >( can’t you let me wallow in my despair???? this is valuable wallowing time you're taking up!!!_

Rolling his eyes, Percy texted back. 

_**Percy Jackson [Group: Troublesome Trio]:** Have fun wallowing, I’ll be here if you need anything_

It’s not like he’d helped the last person that had needed him, though, had he. 

He tried to push the thoughts away but they kept coming. 

Bianca’s life had been in his hands and he’d let go. So determined to not have any responsibility, he’d gambled with someone else’s life. 

And he’d lost. 

He picked up his phone again, pushing down the shame and bitterness that rose. 

There were two other people who would understand how he was feeling right now. 

He couldn’t text Grover. Not yet. Grover had wanted to tell but he hadn’t at Percy’s prompting. 

Percy didn’t want to drag him into anything else. 

_**Percy Jackson:** Hey_

The reply was quicker than he had expected. 

_**Annabeth Chase:** Is this about Bianca, homework, or something else? _

_**Percy Jackson:** Bianca. You’re not feeling too great about it either? _

_**Annabeth Chase:** Not too great is putting it mildly. Meet me at Lotus?_

He was already standing up when he texted back, the spare keys he kept hidden in his room in the pocket of his jeans. 

_**Percy Jackson:** I’ll be there in 15_

It was going to be a cold night, but he didn’t put a hoodie on. He wasn’t sure if he could find one that didn’t smell sickeningly of smoke. 

He tucked his pikorua into his shirt as he left his room. 

“Mum?” He called out as he walked into the kitchen of their apartment. 

It was small, and most of the draws were stuck and the microwave didn’t work, but it was Percy’s favourite part of the house. 

And it was the only part of the house that smelled of his mother’s cookies and home-made sweets, and not of Gabe’s smoke and greasy fingers. 

It was only bad luck that Gabe was already stumbling around in there- greying hair slicked back with wads of hair gel, watery green eyes squinting above red cheeks and badly shaved whiskers, shirt unbuttoned around his pale pink stomach. 

He grabbed the collar of Percy’s shirt, bad breath against Percy’s cheek. 

“What do you think you’re doing with that woman?” He hissed. 

Percy forced himself not to kick Gabe in the shin. Gabe did not like to be talked back to, Gabe did not like to be argued with, Gabe did not like to be fought with. Gabe had the power in this situation and Percy could not upset him. 

But god he wanted to. 

“I’m telling my mum that I’m going out tonight.” 

Gabe sneered. “Why bother? In fact, why bother coming home at all?” 

This time he did kick Gabe’s shin. 

He ducked under Gabe’s flailing arms and his stream of curses, and bolted for the front door. 

As Gabe stumbled towards him, Percy pulled the door almost shut behind him. 

“Tell my mum I’ll be home by morning.” 

He slammed the door fully shut and took in a deep breath of air that had only been infected with the smell of strong disinfectant.


End file.
